Tears Of Betrayal
by 1Dlovver
Summary: When Garett discovers the real reason to his and Lindy's relationship, they get into a huge fight when he confronts her about it. Lindy is determent to keep the relationship going but what happens if Garett doesn't think the same?


Garett and Lindy had been together for almost two years and giving her both gifts and cute notes every once in a while was a thing he liked to do.

This was a new side of him that hadn't been discovered before because of his lack of experience in relationships. He liked to really show her how much he cared and after two years of dating it had become their thing.

" Thanks for helping me with this, Hayley" he thanked the strawberry blonde sitting in front of him. Hayley was a girl in his art class that was really into scrapbooking and paper craft.

" No problem Garett. Who was this for again?" she asked, flipping through the pages of her 'ideas & inspiration book' as she called it.

" It's for Lindy, as an 'I lov.." Garett was interrupted in the middle of his sentence by Hayley who stood up " Oh sorry,I've got to go we'll continue later"

* * *

Lindy and Delia were standing by the lockers when Jasmine came up to them with a concerned look on her face "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

" Yes I'm sure. I just really want to show him that I truly love him" The blonde assured her happily.

" Good luck then" Delia said pointing to the other side of the corridor. Lindy saw Garrett walking towards her and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know how or when it happened but he was just truly amazing and there wasn't any part of him that wasn't worth loving. Today would be a great day and nothing could ruin it...or so she thought.

As he was closing in on her, she saw her boyfriends slightly angry expression.

" Lindy" Garrett exclaimed in a not so friendly voice.

" Hi, Gar-" Lindy tried to greet him, ignoring his tone but was cut off by him quickly

" is it true?" He asked looking very upset all of a sudden.

" is what true?" The blonde questioned confused. She looked over at her best friends for answers but they looked just as puzzled.

" That two years ago you started dating me because of a bet?" He whispered yelled so only she and the girls could hear. Lindy was taken aback over this and nervously looked over at her best friends who stood there wide eyed.

" Who told you that?"

" Doesn't matter, I just want to know the truth"

She bit her lip, trying to decide what to say. She really wanted to say that it wasn't true, but it would be a big fat lie because it was true. That was how their relationship had started.

As the tension started rising they all felt like a fight was coming on. It was Jasmine and Delia's cue to leave

" By the way, you should really do this in his janitors closet" Delia suggested before she walked off.

Well in the janitors closet, the real problems began.

After Lindy had somehow managed to explain the whole thing to a very upset Garrett. It had only gotten worse. She knew he couldn't exactly be happy with knowing that his girlfriend for two years, had only started dating him because of a bet between her and two other girls she despised. Although the bet hadn't stopped her from actually falling for the boy.

It was quiet for a while and Lindy used the time to watch his reaction. She knew he would need time to progress what had just happened, but she could only hope he would understand that her feelings for him were clear as the water.

" Aren't you going to say something?" She asked quietly. After a little more time, Garrett finally lifted his gaze up to hers. You could see the hurt right through him and his ocean blue eyes weren't shining like they usually do, which made Lindy's heart break.

" You know what I feel for you Lindy, but I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did" he told her simply. All his anger had vanished and the thing remaining was pure hurt.

" But if you love me, why don't you forgive me?" Lindy tried as she walked a little closer to him.

" Garett, in that moment I didn't know what I was doing...I just... I'm so sorry" the blonde pleaded. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes.

" Would you stop saying that" Garrett yelled at her " I fell for you Lindy, I really did and I thought what we had was great… and what happens, it turns out it has been a big lie all along" he kept yelling.

" It's not a lie what we have is great. I know what I did was wrong but I really do love you" She yelled back as she let her first tears fall.

" I don't want more explanations" he said harshly turning away from her.

" look I know I should have told you"

" when were you going to tell me? after the whole school got to know?" He snapped at her as he turned around to face her again. Lindy shook her head and hugged him. The boy made a move to back away, but her grip tightened around him and she cupped his face in her hands and started kissing every inch of his face. The forehead, temples,nose, cheeks, jaw and lips...

A tear rolled down his soft cheek and then he slowly hugged her back, burying his face in her blonde curls.

Soon after, he pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes with his own ocean blue ones.

" I'll try to forgive you" He finally said in a quiet tone.

" you mean we still.." Lindy said with hope trying to hug him again but this time he backed away.

" No Lindy. I said I'll try to forgive you, but the chemistry is gone" He told her sternly then looked down at his shoes.

" wait remember when we talked in the park, the promise?" Lindy asked trying to take hold of his hand. More tears started to come and there was no stopping them.

" that was a dream we had" Garrett groaned in frustration, moving his hand out of her reach.

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it

" But I already woke up from it" He said stepping away from her.

" Garett please no" the tears were now out of control streaming down her cheeks.

" Goodbye Lindy" He said and left.

" Garrett!" she cried out between sobs. She sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. She cried, letting it all out, all the tears and all her sobs. _What had she done? _

He was standing on the other side of the door, hearing her sobs. He too let out a tear but quickly whipped it away.

* * *

He hadn't gotten that far when Hayley walked up to him " what did you say this card was again?" She asked hurriedly.

"eh... b-birthday card " It wasn't a total lie, her birthday was coming up soon but the card was originally supposed to be an ' I Love You' card.

"right..." Hayley trailed of suspiciously " I'll have it done by tomorrow" she finished and walked away.

" take the time you need... there is no hurry, no hurry at all" He whipped away some more tears and walked out of school.

He loved Lindy, with his whole heart but...he just wanted to forget, to forget it all.

* * *

**So this was my one-shot for the BreakUpvsMakeUp challenge :D **

**I'm actually really excited about this because I don't usually take up on challenges like this...**

**Anyways I really hope you liked it and leave reviews, or follow or favorite :) **


End file.
